


Book clubs are the worst

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: Daphne's Dalliances [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Con Artists, Desk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gen, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Daphne’s not fond of book clubs, but she is partial to her new found lady crew. Or, how Daphne really joins the heist wives.





	Book clubs are the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



> Thanks to [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/) for betaing this fic. Prinzenhasserin, thank you for the lovely prompts, I hope you enjoy this.

**Lou**

Daphne and her assistant Cynthia are sitting in a hipster cafe in Chelsea when a tall lanky blonde in all black, punctuated by a cheetah print coat, slides into the chair across from her. She wasn’t unattractive, but not exactly Daphne’s type either.

“If you want an autograph, can you wait until I finish my cappuccino?”

The blonde just smirks, leaning back in her chair as she crosses her arms. An uncomfortable amount of time passes and Daphne breaks.

“What then?” 

“I’m Lou.” She doesn’t move or offer her hand in introduction.

“Well, Lou, Since you’re intent on interrupting my morning, what can I do for you?” Lou continues to stare at her. Daphne drains her cappuccino and returns her cup to the table with an annoyed thud. Lou still hasn’t spoken so Daphne rifles through her purse, emerging with a foil wrapped stick of gum. She slowly pulls it into her mouth, one segment at a time. 

Lou finally says, “You know chewing gum is bad for your teeth unless it’s sugar free?” 

“Of course it’s sugar free, I don’t eat sugar. Or carbs.” 

Daphne snaps her gum.

“What is it you want Lou? Because—”

“Look, can we go somewhere more private?”

Daphne glances at Cynthia. Cynthia shrugs her shoulders. 

“My car is waiting out front.”

“After you,” Lou says nonplussed.

Lou slides into Daphne’s Lincoln town car right after her, closing and locking the door before Cynthia can follow. Lou presses the button shutting the partition between them and Daphne’s driver. 

“A woman that knows what she wants, I like it. But, you’re really not my type.” Daphne’s painted red lips form a pursed smile.

“Actresses,” Lou says under her breath. She runs her hand over her bent knees, smoothing out her pants before straightening up and leaning back in the seat. “I have a unique opportunity for you.”

“More unique than getting me alone in my town car?”

“Yes. There is money in it too, though I suspect that won’t be a huge draw.”

“Go on.”

“Well, let’s say I’m a friend of Rose’s, and it’s no accident you’re wearing a 6lb diamond necklace to the Met Gala.”

Daphne studies Lou, trying to ascertain her angle, and whether she should trust her. Something about her swag, and maybe her accent, puts Daphne at ease and convinces her to hear Lou out.

“I am. It’s been heavily reported. So?”

“So. We’re going to steal it.”

Daphne’s not sure what to make of this development, but she’s been increasingly bored by her obligations as an A List actress and honestly, aside from Cynthia, kind of lonely. 

Daphne relaxes a little, leaning back into the seat and crossing her feet. “Who’s we?” 

“A small crew. All women. Very skilled at what they do.”

“And what skills do you have? Is it your crew?”

Lou laughs. “Something like that. I’m in charge of identifying and recruiting the talent. Which is why I’m here, talking to you. Look, we could pull this off without your help, but I think you should have some agency in it. Plus, there will definitely be questions afterward, and it will go a lot smoother if you’re on board.”

Daphne puts the tips of her manicured fingers in her mouth, pulls on her gum, stretching it while she thinks.

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Mostly just be yourself. You won’t meet the rest of the crew until after the job. There is just one more thing. We need to get you in the bathroom, so you’re going to have to get sick.”

“Let me stop you there. I don’t do throwing up.”

“Not even if it means pulling off the biggest jewelry heist in history? Daphne, you have the chance to be a part of something big. Something more infamous than any movie you’ll ever star in.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Oh, and I forgot to mention, your cut is $16 million dollars.”

“For just being me … and hurling my guts out?”

“Yup, that’s the deal.” Lou crosses her foot over her knee, and what Daphne decides is a satisfied smirk returns to Lou’s face. Something about Lou’s confidence matching her own makes her trust in this proposal. 

“Okay. I’m in, on one condition.”

“Let’s hear it.” 

“I want to meet the woman in charge.”

Lou looks her up and down. Daphne smacks her gum.

“Fair enough.” A moment later a knock on Daphne’s window makes her jump in her seat. “Here she is.” Lou unlocks the door and it swings open.

Daphne takes a moment to adjust to the bright light coming from outside. Her eyes finally settle on a brunette with the softest looking waves in her long hair. Lips a perfect shade of nude. Smokey eyeliner framing warm brown eyes.

“Slide over, will you?” The woman says, pulling Daphne back to reality.

Daphne quickly gathers herself and moves into the center seat, careful not to invade Lou’s space. 

“I’m Debbie,” she says offering her hand.

“Daphne. So you heard all that?”

“I did. I’ve been sitting in the cafe this whole time.”

“Well, you ladies really are serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

“Good. I hate when people don’t take their job seriously. I mean even if it’s making coffee, just do it well, right? Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous, and you are suddenly making me nervous.”

Debbie’s face perceptibly softens, but her tone doesn’t. “I’ve been planning this for over 5 years and I just need you to not screw it up. Are we clear?”

“Yes. I’m good. We’re good. Let’s do it.”

“Good. Lou will fill you in on anything else she thinks you need to know.”

Debbie doesn’t wait for a reply, she just exits the car as quickly and smoothly as she appeared. Daphne isn’t shy about checking out Debbie’s ass, which nicely fills out black skinny jeans, as she leaves.

When she settles back in the passenger seat, Lou gives her a look that Daphne could only describe as you-can-look-all-you-want-but-she’s-mine.

“I’ll be in touch. Don’t do anything out of the ordinary, stick to your routines and everything will be just fine.”

Lou opens the door to leave and nearly knocks into Cynthia who is still standing on the curb. They exchange stares. Daphne is still processing the last 10 minutes when Cynthia slides into the car and says, “What was that about?”

“Oh nothing, just pitching me a project. I guess they haven’t been able to get through to my agent so they took matters into their own hands. I admire their tenacity; but, I don’t think it’s for me.”

“What’s the pitch?”

“Oh forget it, I’m starving, let’s go to the juice bar on the way home. I think I need a nap.” Daphne pushes the button to roll down the privacy screen. 

“Ben, to the juice bar and then home please.”

“Right away.” Ben says as he starts the car.

Cynthia and Daphne buckle their seat belts and Daphne’s head falls back into the seat, eye falling closed. She thinks about being the star in the biggest jewelry heist of all time and can’t help but become aroused at the thought.

**Debbie**

Daphne is lounging on her couch in her robe when a knock at the door makes her jump.

Daphne moves toward the door, tying her robe closed over her teddy as she goes. Even though she’s alone tonight and not expecting company, looking sexy makes her feel good. She doesn’t expect to see Debbie Ocean staring back at her through the peephole. Though she shouldn’t be surprised, Deb’s the only one who could get past the building’s doorman without much effort. She double checks her appearance in the mirror that’s hung by the foyer and opens the door enough for Deb to see her state of dress.

“Deb?”

“Daphne.” Deb moves past her into the penthouse apartment. Daphne closes the door and follows Deb into the sitting room. Deb sits and Daphne grabs her wine from the table but stays standing. Pacing gives her a sense of control. 

“Did you have trouble getting up? You could have called and I would have - I don’t know - gotten dressed for the occasion.” Daphne waves her hand in the air over her robe in mock modesty. 

“You are perfectly dressed, actually. Daphne, I have a favor to ask, and I don't want anyone to know I was here.”

“Okay...I mean, I know I said I wanted more female friends, but I’m already keeping all of you out of jail, what more do I have to do to get in the club? Honestly, that insurance guy gives me a headache, I don’t think I could take another hour with him.”

“About that. Well, not that exactly. Are you still seeing Becker?”

“God no. Well, he’s been leaving me messages. When crap hit the fan at the Gala he wanted as far away as he could get, it was a major turn off. Plus, no one seems to like him”

“He is slippery, I agree with you on that.” Deb unzips her boots flicking them off and moving one stocking covered foot under herself. 

“So…?” Daphne is not sure where this is going, but Deb has a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Luscious, full lips Daphne has thought about kissing once or twice before.

“So, what if I knew how we could turn the heat away from us and onto him?”

“I’m listening.” Daphne puts her wine on the bar and moves to join Deb on the sofa. She sits close enough to reach out and touch Deb, crossing her leg, allowing the opening of her robe to slide up and reveal her firm thigh. Deb’s eyes follow the motion and stay on her legs, appraising her openly before she makes eye contact again.

Deb raises her eyebrows and continues, “What if I told you there was a piece of the necklace at Becker’s loft. And that I need you to be invited over and then figure out how to take a picture of it without him knowing?”

“You mean you’re trusting me to _really_ be a part of the crew?”

“Daphne, you already played a big part, maybe the biggest. But yes, I’m asking you if you will do one more thing, for me. It’s personal and important, so I need you to be sure.” Deb holds her gaze and turns her body in slightly toward Daphne, waiting for her reply.

“Yes. I’ll do it. Did you have something specific in mind?”

“I have a few ideas. Like I said, you are dressed perfectly.” Deb gives Daphne another long once over. Daphne shifts in her seat, not hiding her enjoyment, nor the flush rising on her skin.

“Oh?”

“I was thinking maybe strip poker, and then you could restrain him with your scarf while you sneak off and get the photos we need.”

“I played a dealer once as an extra.” 

“Oh yeah? Are you any good at cards?”

“Do you want to find out?” Daphne stands up and walks over to the built in bar. She opens a drawer and retrieves a deck of cards. She removes them from the box, leaving it on the bar. As she walks back to the sofa she shuffles them in mid air, eyes never leaving Deb. When she stops in front of her, she kicks Deb’s boots under the coffee table and fans the cards out, lightly waving them at her own face, then collapsing the deck again with ease.

“I guess it’s true what they say.”

“What’s that?”

“Being an extra builds character.”

Daphne places her open palm next to Deb’s head on the back of the sofa and leans in to whisper in her ear, “Is that what they say?”

Deb clears her throat.

Daphne pushes off the couch. “Mouth dry? I’m sorry, how rude of me.” Daphne plays with the belt on her robe. “Can I get you something to drink? I’ve got a nice bottle of red open.”

“Wine, yes. That sounds good.”

Daphne returns to the sofa, two glasses in tow. She hands Deb her glass and waits for her to take a long sip and set it on the coffee table before she asks, “Want to do a dry run of my Becker seduction?”

Deb narrows her eyes at Daphne. Daphne licks her bottom lip and wishes she had some gum. 

“Tell me something?” Deb says shifting closer to Daphne. 

“Sure.”

“Would I be your first?”

“First what?”

“Daph, come on. First woman? I’m not a tourist stop.”

Daphne laughs and grabs her wine, savoring a sip.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ocean.” 

“Fine then, I can leave you to deal with Becker on your own.” Deb pushes off the couch.

Daphne grabs her arm. “Wait, Deb. Look, stay, please. Can I tell you something?”

Deb sits back down. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“While you wouldn’t be my first woman, you would tick another box on my list for me.”

“Oh yeah? How is that?” Deb crosses her arms over her chest.

Daphne can sense she isn’t buying her spiel so she decides to be forthcoming. “This is going to sound dumb, but just hear me out okay? When I was a kid I really wanted to be an actress. I used to practice all the time, sing into my hairbrush, choreograph scenes, the whole shebang.”

“Okay. I used to steal other kids’ office supplies. So?”

“So, I didn’t stop there. When I was in acting school I was obsessed with becoming my character and I decided I would try to get to know all the major archetypes and characters in Hollywood. Beyond that, I wanted to sleep with someone who embodied those roles in real life.”

Deb uncrosses her arms and picks up her wine, taking a sip, nodding for Daphne to go on.

“Well, it was easier before I made it big, and I’ve made it through a good chunk of my list, but I’ve never slept with a con before.”

“A con huh?”

“Yea, you know Rene Russo in the Thomas Crown Affair, Gina Gershon in Bound. Smart, hot women that worked every angle and always had a plan."

“So I’m just someone to check off your list?” Deb takes another sip of wine.

Daphne takes a larger sip of wine. “A very attractive someone, if that helps?”

“Just sex then? Because I’m not doing relationships right now.”

“Oh no? What do you call Lou?”

“At the moment - what might have been.”

“If you trust my judgment at all, I think she’ll be willing when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Daphne.”

“Don’t mention it,” Daphne says as she puts both of their wine glasses on the coffee table. 

She unties her robe and maneuvers herself into Debbie's lap, knees pressing into the sides of her legs. “Sex then? Because ever since you barged into my town car a couple of weeks ago I’ve wanted to slap your ass.”

“Oh that’s good. Claude likes to be ordered around.”

“Enough about Claude. I can handle him.”

Deb puts her hand on Daphne’s hip. “Tell me you’re sure, because that has to go cleanly.”

“I’m sure.” Daphne says as she closes the gap between them and settles her body into Deb’s lap. Daphne presses her lips to Deb’s neck pushing her back into the sofa. She kisses her way up toward her ear, and whispers, “I’m sure.” She isn’t talking about Claude anymore. 

Daphne kisses her way back down Deb’s jaw, hovering just above her lips. Deb waits, gaze boring into Daphne’s eyes. It feels like minutes pass between them, breathing together, mouths close, before Daphne claims what she has been depriving herself. 

Daphne sets the pace, kissing Deb hard at first, then lightly sucking her tongue into her mouth, teeth grazing Deb’s bottom lip. Feeling Deb’s tongue push back harder into her mouth drives Daphne down into Deb’s lap. Deb’s hands find Daphne’s hips and she pulls Daphne closer to her. Daphne can feel the seam of Deb’s jeans pressing into her clit through the thin silk fabric she chose earlier that night. 

Deb slides her hand under Daphne’s robe, pulling it off. She finds the hem of her teddy and pushes under it to grab Daphne’s full ass. Daphne feels Deb’s other hand follow, attempting to set the rhythm of Daphne grinding into her. 

Daphne breaks their kiss with a moan, leaning back for some air and to slow down her building climax. Deb brings her hand up to tuck Daphne’s hair behind her ear, “You have a great ass, you know?” 

Daphne rolls over onto her back dragging Deb on top of her. Deb settles in easily and Daphne runs her hands down Deb’s back to her thighs, up again, to lightly cup her ass. “Thanks. You fit well in my hands.”

“Mmm. I think your hands will fit well in me.”

“I’m not one to refuse an invitation like that,” Daphne says into Deb’s neck before placing a kiss on her skin. Daphne moves her hands around to work open Deb’s jeans and Deb pushes herself up slightly giving Daphne room to get the zipper down. Together they get Deb’s jeans to her ankles and she flicks them to the floor. She settles on Daphne’s thigh, and Daphne feels Deb’s arousal, soaking through her underwear. Deb pushes back onto her heels and tosses off her jacket, revealing a sleeveless burgundy blouse. 

A whimper escapes Daphne as Deb slowly unbuttons her shirt. Daphne grabs Deb’s hips and presses her thigh into Deb harder. Deb returns the pressure and lets her head fall back in pleasure. Deb’s brown wavy locks fall around her face, and a few pieces stick to the damp skin around her collarbone. Daphne reaches up to finger a few strands and can’t help pulling Deb’s hair a little, wanting Deb’s eyes back on her.

“You like it rough?” Deb makes eye contact and continues grinding into Daphne’s thigh.

“You could call it spontaneous? A little hair grabbing, a well placed spanking, I’m not opposed to restraints.”

“Noted.”

Deb scoops Daphne up, pulling her into a kiss while working her teady up her body, breaking their kiss only to pull it over her head. Deb nuzzles the silk fabric then drops it to the floor. Seeing Deb take her body in, smell her scent, causes goosebumps to prickle her skin. Daphne reaches around Deb and unclasps her bra, discarding it. 

Daphne doesn’t have a bra on and Deb leans down to capture a nipple in her mouth, pushing Daphne back into the sofa.

“Oh, oh. Wow.” Deb’s lips pulling on her nipple, tongue making little flicks, sets her whole body ablaze, a light sweat coming to the surface. 

She runs her fingernails under the waistband of Deb’s underwear, pausing at her hip to give it a firm squeeze. 

“Yes,” Deb says, before moving her mouth to Daphne’s other nipple. The flat of Deb’s tongue presses on Daphne’s nipple piercing sending a jolt to her clit. Daphne shoves Deb’s underwear down and slides her middle finger the length of Deb’s opening.

“Mmm, you never cease to surprise me Daphne.”

“The night’s young.” Daphne’s fingers find Deb’s arousal, coating them in her wetness, stroking her clit. Daphne pushes one finger gently into Deb as Deb’s body responds by pulling her in further.

“Deb, fuck. It feels so good to be inside you.”

“More, give me more of you,” Deb demands.

Daphne complies, adding another finger. Feeling Deb spread open for her, need building, she adds a third. Daphne rests her other hand on the small of Deb’s back. 

Deb sucks Daphne’s other nipple again, pulling it into her mouth in unison with Daphne’s thrusts; stopping only to push her tongue into Daphne’s mouth. Their kissing disrupts the rhythm of Daphne’s hand, now moving slower and out of sync.

“Don’t stop,” Deb says into Daphne’s ear.

Daphne finds Deb’s clit and works it in a swirl between thrusts, regaining her tempo. She moves her other palm down to Deb’s ass and gives it a slap, followed by a firm squeeze.

“Yes, oh, yes. Daphne. Daphne. Yes. Just like - there. Don’t stop. Aghhhh.”

Deb’s cunt clenching around Daphne’s hand makes her wish she had slept with more women. The strength and power flowing between them magnifies Daphne’s wetness and highlights the throbbing in her own clit. 

Deb releases Daphne’s hand and settles on her stomach, head resting on Daphne’s chest. “I needed that,” Deb says, and Daphne can feel her lips forming a smile on her skin as she lazily strokes Deb’s head. 

“Speaking of need,” Daphne says as she stills her fingers, “how about putting that talented mouth of yours to more good use?” Deb pushes up on her elbows to look at Daphne.

“What? Despite what may be reasonable assumptions, I’m not a pillow princess, but I would like to have an orgasm.”

“Good, because I am planning to give you one.” Deb pushes off the sofa and tosses a pillow at Daphne. “Put that under you.” Deb kicks their clothes out of the way and kneels on the floor between Daphne’s legs. Daphne moves to slide the now damp silk fabric down her legs, but Deb stops her, “Please, allow me.”

Deb slowly removes the final barrier between them and takes a moment to massage her thighs. Deb’s hands on her firm muscles trail over the spot where Deb’s warm cunt rode her thigh earlier that night. 

“Deb.”

“Hmm?”

“Quit teasing.”

“I’m just making sure you are good and ready for my tongue inside you.” Daphne’s hips spasm up toward Deb, involuntarily. Deb eyes her, a smirk on her lips. “Are you going to beg me for release?”

“I’m not above it,” Daphne replies, moving Deb’s hand into her folds, “but surely you won’t make me.”

“Only because you’ve been so good, and are so wet.” Deb kisses her inner thighs before settling her mouth on Daphne’s dripping need. Daphne is enjoying the view of Deb buried between her thighs, naked, but for her calf high stockings. Sculpted back and shoulder muscles flexing with each dive of her head. 

When Daphne put _Con_ on her list of character conquests 15 years ago, she never imagined it would happen quite like this. She should have anticipated whoever it was would be great with their mouth. She didn’t, however, anticipate Deb’s tongue being so adept. 

Deb licks her folds like someone who spent a chunk of her prison sentence in solitary, which she had. Deb’s tongue presses into her harder and her head rolls back onto the sofa.

“Deb, please. Fuck me.”

When the bobbing of Deb’s head fails to give her enough pressure she slides her own fingers over her clit. Her other hand is grabbing the back of the sofa, grasping at whatever purchase she can find. Having been on the precipice of coming more than a few times tonight, when her orgasm comes it’s fervent and consuming. 

All Daphne can manage to choke out is “Ohs and Uhhhs” at various increasing octaves. After her body relaxes, listless and spent, Deb moves to join her on the sofa. 

They are quiet for a while, both basking in being soundly ravished. 

“That was delightful,” Deb finally says. 

“Good sex,” Daphne agrees.

“I know I’m off your list now, but we should do it again sometime.”

Daphne’s head moves lazily over to look at Deb and she says with enthusiasm, “Just to be sure I get the full con experience.” 

Their heads fall together and they both close their eyes and smile.

**Nine Ball**

Daphne likes going to Nine Ball’s pool hall and bar. No one pays her extra attention or asks for autographs, and while Daphne loves to be fawned over, sometimes she just wants to go out and have a drink in peace. She doesn’t know if it’s just that kind of place or if Nine Ball put the word out to her patrons - almost all regulars - to leave her be. She hopes it’s the latter.

Tonight she is half way through her vodka cranberry when Nine Ball slides onto the bar stool next to her. Nine Ball has on full length jean overalls, one side unhooked,revealing a tight black v-neck underneath. 

Daphne turns toward Nine Ball and flashes her perfectly white teeth, framed by maraschino cherry red lips. “Where have you been hiding?” 

“Just admiring you from the comfort of my office.”

“You’ve been watching me?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s hot actually.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you if you wanted to see your performance?”

Daphne is genuinely not sure what Nine Ball is referring to, but doesn’t want to offend her either, so she says lightly, “My performance?”

“Come to my office?” Nine Ball hops off the stool and offers her hand. Daphne drains her drink before sliding off her stool and grabbing the offered hand. Nine Ball weaves them through the pool tables, around the back bar and through a discrete door into an open sitting room.

“This is nice,” Daphne says.

“I like it. Through here,” Nine Ball says, gently pulling Daphne through another door she’s sure wasn’t there a minute ago. They end up in a dimly lit room with a plush couch, large industrial desk with a wall of monitors on it, and Nine Ball’s signature computer mouse. There are LED lights embedded in the baseboard, lighting the room up in a slowly changing, 80’s neon color scheme. 

Nine Ball twirls Daphne around in the open space in front of the couch before dropping her hand.

“Well this is a nice surprise. I should have known you had a back office.”

“Yeah, my little sister Veronica comes around a lot and I try to keep her out of the bar.” Nine Ball walks over to her desk. 

Daphne moves closer and says to Nine Ball’s back, “How sweet.” 

Nine Ball whirls around to face Daphne and puts her hand up. “Don’t start, she’s a pain in my ass.” She shrugs. “But we have each other’s back.”

“I’m an only child but you probably guessed that.”

“Mmm.”

Daphne plays with the chain of the necklace she’s wearing. Nine Ball leans back on the edge of her desk. 

“So, your Met Gala performance.”

“What about it?”

“Do you want to see it?”

“You recorded me?”

“Mostly just the red carpet. I like your tits.” Nine Ball shrugs again. 

“Well in that case, why watch the tape when I’m standing right here?” Daphne closes the space between them, close enough to straddle Nine Ball’s leg and press her chest into Nine Ball's face. Nine Ball caresses Daphne’s cleavage over her shirt and plants a tender kiss to the barely exposed skin of her left breast. 

“Take my shirt off, really enjoy them,” Daphne encourages.

“Arms up,” Nine Ball orders. Daphne gives her a playful smirk, but complies. Nine Ball smoothly pulls Daphne’s shirt over her head, folding it before setting it on the desk. “Damn your tits are sublime. I just want to - ooooo,” Nine Ball smacks her palm on the desk and licks her lips. 

“Please, worship them. I deserve it.”

“I like your style Kluger,” Nine Ball dead pans. Nine Ball pulls Daphne closer by the hips and buries her face in Daphne’s full breasts, cleavage assisted by a light pink lacy bra. Nine Ball nibbles Daphne’s left breast and then the right, leaving a small visible mark on each.

When Daphne feels Nine Ball’s tongue on her skin it sends a thrill though her. Their bodies are pressed together, moving in unison, Daphne thinks they are both relishing this experience. The greedy way Nine Ball is attacking her exposed breasts makes her chest swell, both of their breaths coming in deep gulps. The urgency of Nine Ball’s tongue pressing on her nipple through her bra makes her shake.

Daphne pushes gently against Nine Ball’s shoulders and she comes up for air. “This feels delightful, but I’m really horny and wet and I need you to fuck me.”

Nine Ball still has Daphne by her hips and spins her around, pressing into her ass. Daphne reaches for the edge of the desk to brace herself. Nine Ball hikes up Daphne’s skirt, sucking her ear lobe into her mouth. Daphne bucks into Nine Ball, and she shoves her back into the desk, asserting her position.

Nine Ball’s hand slides under Daphne’s thong, finding Daphne’s drenched clit. Daphne concentrates on steadying her breathing, feeling the deliberate circles Nine Ball is rolling around her clit. Daphne’s trembling now and finding it hard to hold herself up on the desk. 

“I’m close. You are so good.”

“I’m fucking amazing and so is your ass.” Nine Ball takes the opportunity to give Daphne a couple of open palm smacks on the ass. The force sends Daphne’s clit hard into Nine Ball’s other hand and the sensations reverberating through her body send her over the edge.

Daphne bites into her own arm, pleasure coursing through her. Finally, she cries out, rewarding Nine Ball for her adulation.

Suddenly a loud bird chirping noise fills the room.

“Shit,” Nine Ball says, reaching over and shoving Daphne’s shirt in her face.

“What?” Daphne adjusts her skirt and puts on her shirt, sensing Nine Ball’s urgency.

“That’s my Veronica alert,” she says now behind her desk typing away into her computer. It's the only time Daphne's ever seen Nine Ball's cool veneer crack ever so slightly. The chirping stops. Within seconds Veronica walks in. 

“Hey sis,” she says flinging her bag down and flopping onto the couch. Veronica has her face in her phone, headphones over her ears.

Nine Ball says, "Thanks for your help Daphne, I really appreciate your advice on my cocktail bar concept.”

Daphne smiles and says, "No problem, same time next week?" 

“Yea, good.” Nine Ball leans back in her desk chair. 

Daphne walks over to the couch and puts her hand out, “Hi, I’m Daphne.”

Veronica startles and scrambles into a sitting position, sliding her headphones around her neck. She turns to look at her sister, mouth slightly agape, then turns back to Daphne. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Veronica,” she finally says, gently shaking her outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you,” then turning back toward Nine Ball, “Thanks, and I’ll see you around.”

As Daphne attempts to find her way back out to the bar, she hears Veronica say behind her, “I’m never washing this hand,” and then, “Leslie, you didn’t tell me you knew Daphne Kluger!”

Daphne walks a little slower just to hear Nine Ball say, “I don’t tell you everything. In fact I don’t even tell you half of everything. Sucks being the little sister eh?”

Daphne smiles, and just for a second, wishes she had a younger sibling she could terrorize.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to my wife for work-shopping this with me.


End file.
